Together Forever?
by rammibookworm
Summary: Will the coolest boy in school Jace love her or leave her? Or will the tables turn and Clary leave him instead?


"Clary! Wake up, we are late for school." Jonathan my older brother yelled from my closed bedroom door. I closed my eyes tight, hoping I would melt into the bowels of my pillow, it didn't work…

_It was worth a try._

I finally gave up and made my way to my bathroom door, closing it behind me. I went to the first, obvious thing, the shower. I turned it on and got into it. The moment the warm water hit my skin, I was in paradise. It was amazing how the water cascaded down you. I thought about Alicante High School, it was the best school in the state. I heard they had the smartest students, and a great Athletics department, which means that I can have a great chance on seeing some cute guys. They also have a great art department, for an art nerd like me.

As I was left thinking about my favorite subject, art, I realized I should get out before I am late. I figured out what I needed to do. I dried my hair with the blow drier, straightened it, and put on some makeup. Not enough to make me look like a prostitute though. I picked out some clothes, which was easy enough. I wore black combat boots, denim shorts and off the shoulder black top. It looked… so like me, those are the only words that could describe how I look.

I heard another fit of loud banging from the other side of my bedroom, and I heard Jonathan's voice yelling at me. "Clary! Hurry up or I'll leave you behind!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming, don't get your panties in a twist." I grumbled.

When I went downstairs, I saw Jon eating chocolate chip pancakes, mine and his favourite. Then I saw my mother Jocelyn Fairchild cooking more Pancakes behind the stove, I also saw my step-father Luke.

"Morning Clare Bear, pancakes?" Asked my mother, giving me a look of love and warmth only a mother can give.

"Don't mind if I do." I replied, grabbing a plate from the cabinet and two pancakes.

I inhaled them as fast as you can say Clarissa, which was pretty damn fast. My brother grabbed me from behind, clutching my shirt and dragging me.

"Hurry up or I'll be late for football practise."

"What am I supposed to do for half an hour?"

"They guys are going to watch you." He snickered. I smacked his arm pretty hard.

"Don't worry, if any of the guys try to touch you, just call me and I'll take care of them." Luke said.

"Don't worry Luke, Clary is not the daddy's little girl she used to be, she's a naughty big girl, right Clary?"

I hit him again, but across the head.

"Come on, let's leave now big bro." I to him, and I ran to his car out in the driveway. My brother's car was a black mustang, the one he got for his birthday. This car was his pride and joy, just like his baby. Everyone who knew him knew this, and even those you didn't know him knew this. He pulled out of our driveway, and soon enough we were on the road. Minutes pass and we were in the school parking lot.

The parking lot was nearly empty for the exception of the three cars parked there, and it seemed to belong to the students, considering the eight guys standing around them. As we made our way there, they stared at Jon and I, well to be honest, mostly me. I laughed internally at this. They were openly gaping at me. When we made it to them, Jon was the first to talk.

"Hey guys, this is my little sister, Clary, Clary, these are the guys."

"Hi." I replied. Some of the boys starting whistling, and I heard somebody with black and a sly grin say something.

"Dude, you didn't tell us she was smoking hot."

Jon glared at him.

"Not cool, she's my sister, and to be honest, she can kick your ass any day."

He smirked and replied smoothly.

"You can take me on any day babe~"

Who the hell does he think he is? I lost it, and I needed to teach him a lesson. I smirked and approached until we were close enough that I could feel his breath on my neck. And in my most strongest voice I said. "Don't you _dare _mess with a Fairchild girl."

And I promptly hit him where the sun won't shine.


End file.
